theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhea
Rhea was the first person to play 3 House of Shade seasons, she originally played in House of Shade: Season 4, later appearing in House of Shade: Season 5 and House of Shade: All Stars. She later returned as a housemate for International House of Shade: UK. Player History - House of Shade: All-Stars Competition History International House of Shade UK Rhea entered the UK house as one of 16 original housemates. She was a final nominee for week 1 against Eric and Samuel, where she survived eviction after only 17.1% of the viewing public voted to evict her. During week 2's face to face nomination, she managed to avoid receiving a single nomination, while in turn nominating both Benjamin and Josh M. for eviction. During week 3, Rhea received a nomination from Josh, meaning she would face the public vote, as the rule of the week meant that any amount of nominations would make a housemate face the public vote, alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh, Kendall, Madison, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. On eviction night she was placed into a group with Benjamin and Madison where only one of them would be evicted,she managed to survive eviction as Benjamin was evicted from her group. She managed to avoid the mysterious nominations during week 4, but was nominated during week 5 as an initial nominee, next to David, Eric, Madison and Taj. After failing to win the Save/Replace power, Rhea faced the public vote alongside Chrissa, Eric, Kendall and Taj, but managed to survive eviction, after only receiving 5.9% of the public vote to evict. During the nomination tag during week 7, where a housemate would nominate another to immediately face the public vote, who would in turn nominate the next housemate for eviction, Rhea was nominated by Stevie to face eviction, and became the last person to name a nominee for the week, nominating Madison. Rhea faced the public vote alongside Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric, Josh, Madison and Stevie, but managed to survive eviction yet again. During the following week, week 8, Rhea failed to nominate 2 housemates for eviction, and therefore received 2 penalty nominations, as well as being nominated by the house for eviction alongside David, Eric and Josh. Rhea once again survived eviction. Once Rhea failed to secure a finale pass from the house or challenge, she faced eviction with Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric and Kendall, but could not survive the public vote, leaving the house in 7th place alongside 8th place finisher Andreas during a double eviction. Competition History Nomination History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Andreas Jevvon Josh Madison Stevie | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | Stevie | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Andreas Eric Kendall Rhea Rhea Stevie | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} Category:HOS4 Houseguest Category:HOS5 Houseguest Category:HOS5 Jury Member Category:HOS6 Houseguest Category:7th Place Category:10th Place Category:6th Place Category:HOS6 Jury Member Category:Host Category:IHOS1 Housemate